


The Amazing Velvet Spider: Part 2

by nmarchev



Series: Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl [5]
Category: Marvel Comics, Spider Girl - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supersonic - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lightning Shifter, The Orb Weaver Spider, the Velvet Spider
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Spider Girl - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, Supersonic, The Lightning Shifter - Freeform, the Orb Weaver Spider - Freeform, the Velvet Spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmarchev/pseuds/nmarchev
Summary: The Velvet Spider, Beverly Parker-Stark Del Mar, is trying to save her dad, Spider Man, Peter Parker-Stark, from turning into a vigilante, the Phantom. He developed dark and mysterious superpowers from Katherine Maximoff, with Thor’s help, since the leader of the Avengers must inherit a Scarlet Witch’s powers for safe keeping. It is up to Beverly, her brother John, Emily, and the rest of the Avengers to help Peter remember who he really is, before he loses his identity as Spider Man. Then, Beverly and Rachel adopt a 16 year old new Avenger, Miles ‘The Lightning Shifter’ after they find out that he lied about his age to become part of the Avengers.
Relationships: Spider Girl and Spider Man, Supersonic and Black Widow, the Phantom and the Dark Warrior, the Velvet Spider and the Orb Weaver Spider
Series: Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981495





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the hits in all of the series so far. I really appreciate it, and hope you enjoy reading the second part of The Amazing Velvet Spider series :).

Beverly’s POV  
It’s been 5 years now, and I have realized that there’s something going on with dad. At times I feel like he lives a double life. I don’t know if it has to do with his new Scarlet warlock powers being combined with his Spider Man identity, but he seems like he has a dark side.

He barely talks to me and John. He fights a lot with mom, and they’re not really speaking, because they had a son, named James, but she lost him in a miscarriage a few years ago. That seemed to separate my mom and dad in a big way. 

I wanted them both to be happy again, but that seemed impossible now. Also, my dad keeps disappearing in the middle of the night. I never know where he goes, and neither does John. My mom doesn’t even want to know about him, so I don’t bother to ask her.

These past five years have been very rocky, but my girlfriend, Rachel has helped me through it all. I am planning to ask her to marry me. I believe that at 21, we are both ready for that important step. Right now that’s the only thing that is keeping our romance alive. 

I need to get my parents to be back together, and hope that my dad stops living a double life. I have a feeling that he might have turned into some kind of vigilante. 

I do try to follow him sometimes at night, using my tracking device on my watch, but when he disappears deep into the city, I lose track of him. 

I have to find out sooner or later how a superhero can get rid of dark and mysterious powers, so that my dad can return to being his usual self. I have to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter’s POV  
I was getting tired of my family. I felt like they were just in the way of my success over the years. They depended on me too much, and I needed some time to be by myself. 

I enjoyed being the Phantom more than being Spider Man. As Spider Man, everyone always wanted something from me, and I never received anything in return. As the Phantom, I had more time to appreciate who I really am, and no one wanted something from me. Instead, everyone was afraid of me. 

Law enforcement weren’t my friends, and they weren’t my responsibility to save either. All I had to do was save myself from getting shot by them as I was trying to destroy their offices and buildings. They never saved anyone. All they did was stand by, and watch the Avengers save the day. They never said thank you for the hard work, instead they would just take advantage of us, and expect us to do their job. 

I also loved my Phantom suit. It was all black with traces of red and gray. I felt more invincible in it, rather than my Spider Man suit. I never told anyone where I went at night, because I didn’t need anyone to bother my only peaceful time alone. I was always surrounded by so many people, that I needed my own space. 

Emily was being too clingy. She always expected me to know all of the answers to the world’s problems. Just because Tony put me in charge of the Avengers, that doesn’t mean that I have to know everything. Also, she can’t have children anymore, and still wants us to try to have them. 

Why is she putting me through this heartbreaking moments? We already lost James, and she blames it on me that my new superpowers keep us from having kids. We tried having James before I had received the Scarlet Witch’s powers. It’s not my fault that she is aging, and is no longer fertile. 

I was standing on top of a five story building, looking over New York City, thinking. I didn’t want to go back to the Stark Industries Building. I just wanted to stay out here, and just be free from all kinds of responsibilities. As the Phantom, I felt like I was in a mini vacation every night all of the time. 

I saw that my daughter always tried to track me every time that I went out at night, trying to find something to destroy and get rid of. Whether it was a group of people, or just a building that belonged to someone that I did not like. It was too easy like throwing away something no one ever uses anymore, and it’s taking up space. 

I always turned off my watch every time I arrived to my building of solitude. The roof being my place of peace and tranquility. I am thinking of leaving Emily, and of meeting someone new that was just like me. A vigilante,that no longer wanted to be interested on being a hero anymore.

Then, I saw a dark figure standing on the building across from mines. I used my night vision and spider senses to try to see who this person was. 

I realized that it was a girl, about 30 years old. It’s not too bad to be with someone younger than me. I am 44 because of my Scarlet warlock powers, and am ten years younger now. I’m still quite healthy and very strong now, I’m sure a younger person will still be attracted to me. 

I decided to leave my building by jumping from it, and shooting my spiderweb towards another building nearby, followed by another one, and landed on the building where this girl was.

I was now standing in front of her, and decided to press the spider symbol of my Phantom suit, taking off my mask. The girl in front of me had long red hair, was well built, and had a suit similar to mines. She was vigilante just like me with radioactive spider powers and a Scarlet Witch as well, I could sense it. 

I said to her, “Hi, I’m the Phantom and you?” She replied, “I’m Helen Sanders, the Dark Warrior. I’m a vigilante, I can sense that you’re one too.” 

I replied, “Yes, I am. I’m Peter Parker-Stark. Now that we are saying our full names and everything.” She smiled and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Peter. So don’t you own the Stark Industries Building?” I nodded and replied, “Yes, I do. I’m Spider Man, Tony Stark was my step dad, but he died tragically many years ago. Now, I’m just the Phantom, Spider Man is gone. I was tired of being him all of the time. As the Phantom, I’m more free, and can do what I want and when I want. Do you have anywhere to be right now, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Helen responded, “Not at the moment. Do you want to go back to my place? I got plenty of room for you. We can work together, and you don’t ever have to be Spider Man again.” I nodded and said, “Sure, I’ll go stay with you. I didn’t like my old life anyway.” 

Helen took my hand and we ran together, jumping off the roof the building, shooting our spiderwebs to the nearest buildings and disappearing into the night, going to Helen’s place.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily’s POV  
I miss Peter a lot, we all did. I need to know where my husband is since I haven’t seen him in three days now. I need to go out and try to find him. I asked Beverly if she could help me, and John too. The three of us need him to come back to the Stark Industries Building, take care of things here, and to be a part of our family again. 

We all put on our suits, and John left Black Widow in charge of the other Avengers to handle their trainings for today. 

The three of us left the Stark Industries building, climbed up the gate, and hopped over to the other side of it gracefully. We aimed our spiderwebs to the street lamps, and started swinging from street lamp to street lamp until we reached the city. 

We decided to split up and track Peter’s whereabouts on our watches. I managed to fix them and still find out where Peter is, even if he has his watch off. 

As I swung from building to building, I passed this strange neighborhood that was not as well-kept as the other neighborhoods. It has abandoned warehouses nearby, and houses that were no longer lived in. There was one house in particular that had its lights on.

My watch started beeping, and I spoke into it, “Kids, I found your dad in an old neighborhood called ‘West-chase’, head north!” Beverly and John replied, “We are on our way!” 

I decided to aim my spiderweb at a lamp post, swung and landed gracefully on the ground. I walked towards the only house that has its lights on, and decided to peek through the windows. 

I saw my husband and he had this girl on his lap, as they were kissing passionately. My blood boiled in my veins, and I decided to punch the window I was looking through, breaking the glass into small pieces, and climbed inside the house. 

The crash of the glass must have caught their attention, because they had stopped kissing and now were looking to see who broke their window. I was walking through the kitchen, over the broken glass, waiting for them to show up. I was so angry that all I could see is red.

Then, I saw Peter, and he was aiming a punch towards me. I dodged it, and punched him on his torso, and then his face, as he fell to the ground. He wasn’t moving, but I sensed that he still has a pulse. 

After that, I saw the girl that he was kissing. She looked 30 and very young. My blood boiled in my veins again of deep anger, as I walked towards her, grabbing a hold of her long red hair as she screamed in pain. I pulled her towards me, and took a hold of her neck. 

I wrapped my fingers tightly around her neck, picking her up off the floor with one hand, and other with a fistful of her hair. I wanted her to die for making my husband cheat on me. She was trying to fight back for her life, but couldn’t. Once I felt her breath leave her body, I dropped her to the floor. 

By now, Beverly and John arrived at the house and saw an unconscious Peter, and a dead girl. Beverly told me, “We have to go before the cops show up. Let’s try to wake up dad and get out of here.” I replied, “Okay, and just so you know, your dad cheated on me with this dead slut. It’s definitely over between us.” 

John said to me, “Mom, this is not the time to say those things. We need to wake up dad, he’s the only father figure Beverly and I got. So please, let’s take him home, and get out of here.”

I let out a deep sigh, and said, “Alright, I’ll try to wake him up.” I pressed the spider symbol on my chest of my suit, taking off my mask, and kneeled down in front of Peter. 

I pressed his chest with both of my hands, making it move up and down. I placed my lips on his’, giving him mouth to mouth respiration. I did this three times, until he woke up. I helped him off the floor, and he saw his dead girlfriend on the ground.

He looked at me and asked angrily, “What did you do?!” I yelled at him, “I killed her, alright?! Because you’re a liar and a cheater. You pull this vigilante shit on me one more time, you will end up like her! You need to get rid of these Scarlet warlock powers, because they’re messing up your whole life! Now let’s get out of here before I kill you just like I killed your girlfriend!”

Peter was silent and we all walked through the kitchen, climbing out through the window. Peter and I had our masks on by now, and we all swung our way back to the Stark Industries Building. I needed to have a long talk with Thor and Peter. They have to figure out a way to get rid of those evil powers, before I lose my husband for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter’s POV  
As soon as we were back in the Stark Industries building, Beverly and John went to their rooms to settle for the evening with their significant others, as Emily and I went to our room. 

Once we were there, she was silent as I watched her get some underwear and comfy clothes from the walk in closet drawers, and then go to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. I was still in my Phantom suit, now sitting on our bed. I had my head in my hands, my gloved fingers going through my hair. I can’t believe that my wife killed my girlfriend with her bare hands, and she punched me until I couldn’t stand up on my own again.

I felt bad for upsetting her the way I did. What was happening to me? Then, I thought of when Thor said that my new powers could make me have a bit of a dark side, and to be careful. I guess the Phantom has always been my dark side, and Spider Man is just the good side that I have always pretended to be. It’s like Yin Yang effect.

Soon, my wife was out of the bathroom, in her comfy clothes, drying her short strawberry blonde hair with a towel. I decided to take a shower, and change too into comfy clothes.

As I was showering now, I noticed a purple bruise on my torso, from where Emily punched me, and when I washed my face, I winced because I had a black eye that Emily gave me when she punched my face earlier. 

My wife hated my guts for cheating on her and I felt guilty. I guess the beating that she gave me, knocked me out of my evil side, and took me back to my good side.  
After today, did I really want to be a vigilante again?

I for sure did not want to lose my wife, and didn’t want her to make John and Beverly leave with her so that they can start their own group of Avengers, and then leave me all alone in this building.

Soon, I was done with my shower and put on my boxers, and comfy clothes. I headed out the bathroom, to find Emily sleeping silently on our bed. I wasn’t sure if she wanted me to sleep next to her. So I went to a sofa bed in our large bedroom and decided to lay on it. We had replaced Beverly’s bed with it over the years, and I decided to lay down, and fall asleep. 

It was morning now, and when I woke up, Emily wasn’t in our bed. I got out of the sofa bed, and went to the restroom to use it, wash my face, and brush my teeth. I changed into my Spider Man suit, since I had to be in my office to make some online conference calls, to make sure I tell every important person out there that I’m sorry for not being responsible, and not taking anybody’s calls or emails for the last few days.

I also had to make up for the Avengers trainings that I missed to participate in and supervise. I was going to try my best to not use my Scarlet warlock powers, and only use my radioactive spider powers. That was going to be tough, but I was willing to try.

Then, after I made my last online conference call, I had a knock on my office door. I went to go answer it, and it was Thor. I told him to come in, and he took a seat on a comfy chair in front of my desk, as I sat across from him in my office chair behind my desk.

He told me, “I’m sorry that your Scarlet warlock powers took over you, and made you have a dark side. I warned you about that over the years, but I guess your new powers were too strong that they won over your Spider Man powers. We all missed you, Peter. I’m glad that Emily, John, and Beverly brought you back here safe and sound. It looks like Emily might have given you a nice beating to make you come back here. Nice black eye, you got there.”

I replied, “Yeah, she did give me a nice beating. I cheated on her, Thor, with this other vigilante girl, Helen Sanders. She called herself ‘the Dark Warrior.’ She was quite young, in her early 30s. Emily killed her with her bare hands yesterday when she caught us kissing in her house. I feel really bad for what I did. Also, what I did as the ‘Phantom.’ How can these Scarlet warlock powers be reversed?” 

Thor responded, “They can’t be. Once you posses them, they can’t be reversed. Peter, you have to control them, you can’t let them control you. I thought you were stronger than this, and you let us all down. You have to let this ‘Phantom’ character go. We can keep practicing together to help you control your new powers everyday if we have to.” 

I nodded and said, “Okay, that sounds great. It beats training by myself in the basement or training with the others as they give me mean faces. I guess I have to learn to be Spider Man again, with no excuses.” 

Thor replied, “Yeah, and you also have to be good to your family. I think that they have already been through enough with the loss of James. You have to try to earn their trust again, if you want to keep them around. Also, that goes for the rest of us. Prove to the Avengers that we can still trust you, or else Beverly will take your place.” 

I gave it some thought and decided that I had to do something about this. I still need to prove to everyone that I have what it takes to be their leader.


	5. Chapter 5

Beverly’s POV  
It was the weekend and I had my Apple laptop on my lap, as I sat on my bed that I shared with Rachel. I was looking at locations across New York City where I could propose to Rachel.

She deserved the best proposal of her life after everything that we have been through over the years. Also, for her to stay with me, and turn herself into the ‘Orb Weaver Spider’ just so that she could stay here with me and the Avengers.

I was so worried about my dad, and my parents getting back together again after everything that has happened between them that those events overshadowed my romantic moments with Rachel. Every time that we wanted to spend time together, my mind would always be preoccupied with the drama going on in my family. From now on, I was willing to dedicate all of my time to Rachel.

Today being a Saturday, Rachel and I decided to take a day off from training, and just spend the whole day together. Since it was the morning, she was still asleep on our bed next to me, while I was on my laptop. 

I found the perfect place where we can get engaged. It was a new one that was built over the old street park that used to be me and Rachel’s special place. Someone decided to make a nice rustic Italian restaurant on there, and it will be as if Rachel and I could still hold on to our memories there. 

I decided to make reservations for today, since it was our day off, and the evening will be nice to take her out to dinner. I had bought her a ring last year in an antique shop, since there they had really nice rings that were not seen anywhere else. The one I bought I was told that belonged to a first class passenger in the Titanic, and the owner of that ring was the passenger’s great great granddaughter. She didn’t want the ring to be unused, and be locked away in some museum. She wanted that ring to make someone extremely happy. I was lucky that it was even in my girlfriend’s ring size. 

I guarded that ring with my life, and now it will be on my girlfriend’s ring finger by this evening. It was in the bedside table drawer, where I kept it since last year, and my girlfriend wasn’t able to find.

Soon, Rachel woke up, and I quickly shut down my laptop and closed it. I placed it on the bedside table, and she leaned in to give me a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed her back, passionately as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her strong arms around my waist. 

Over the years, Rachel got more built and became very strong. I had to be careful with her when we did combat fighting techniques in the basement downstairs, because she was very rough with me. Of course I was a lot stronger than her, but she was keeping up with me. 

Many days before, I heard some Avengers talking after our trainings that I may be the one in charge of them, if my dad continued to disappear in the middle of the night, and kept being a vigilante. I don’t know if I will be able to do what he does as a leader, but I was willing to try if he wasn’t taking his job seriously. 

At first I thought that my mom would be the one in charge, or my brother, but for some reason, the Avengers trusted me more to take over my dad’s place. I guess they did some kind of vote, or something while he was away, and I was helping everyone with their Avengers trainings while my mom made conference calls at my dad’s office when he was away. My brother was my right hand person, so we made a pretty good team. Black Widow would take over when my brother and I had to train by ourselves in the basement with some bots, in those days when we felt kind of rusty and needed extra hours of one-on-one training.

Rachel and I were now making out on our bed, and parted when I said, “This evening, I am going to take you on a special date. It’s a surprise, so I hope you wear something nice, and probably some lingerie underneath. Because we will be making tons of love after that.”

Rachel gave me a soft kiss on my lips that I returned and replied, “Can’t wait.” I smiled as I held her in my arms, and kissed her lips lovingly. She kissed me back, placing her hands under my black t-shirt, touching my toned torso. 

I let out a soft moan as she kissed my lips passionately, and then took off my shirt. She got on top of me, and leaned in to kiss my neck, sucking on it gently, leaving a love mark. I placed my hands on her hips, holding her securely in my hands, as she proceeded to kiss my lips passionately once more, and took off my sports bra. 

After that I removed her pajama top, and then her sports bra. We kissed lovingly as it was getting quite heated. I removed her pajama bottoms, and then her underwear. Then, she removed mines.

After that, I placed the covers over us, and Rachel positioned herself to press herself on me, as I held her close to me to feel her.  
I let out a soft moan, as she was going down on me at a steady pace. I kissed her lips passionately, as she returned it the same way. 

Soon her pace quickened, as I was having my first orgasm, and then we hit our climax. Then, I was wet on her as she was wet on me. I kissed her lips once more, and she kissed me back. We laid down next to each other now, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. We decided to take a small nap, eat breakfast in bed, and then relax for the rest of the day until it was time for our date.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel’s POV   
The driver from the Stark Industries building was taking us to the place that Beverly told him to take us too. She had given him the address, and was acting super mysterious. I just let it be, because I didn’t want to ruin the surprise that she worked so hard on making for me.

That’s what I loved about Beverly. She was brave, strong, passionate about what she does for a living as the Velvet Spider, and very romantic. She always knew how to make me feel loved and safe every single day. 

She is dressed in a nice black wool sweater with dark blue skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Her short brown hair was well kept, and she looked very beautiful. She was holding my hand the entire ride to this secret place that she had the driver take us to. I am wearing a light pink long dress, with a jean jacket, and black ankle boots. My hair is black, long and straight, which Beverly loved, and it was in a long braid. 

Soon, we finally arrived to the secret place, and it was an authentic Italian restaurant. I noticed that it was in the same place that Beverly and I used to go to back then when it was a city park. I looked at my girlfriend and asked her, “Is this where we...you know?” She nodded and replied, “Yes, it is. I wanted to surprise you, because I knew that you would love it. Now we can come to this Italian restaurant and make new memories.” 

I smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her lips that she returned. Then, our driver parked in front of the Italian restaurant, and Beverly got out the car first, helping me out of the back seat. She closed the door and held my hand as we walked inside the restaurant. 

Beverly told the hostess that we had a reservation under her name. The hostess smiled and said, “Right this way,” and we followed her towards the back of the restaurant, the same place that Beverly and I shared our special moment back then. I was so happy that Beverly planned this whole thing out. 

My very attractive girlfriend and I took our seats on the comfy chairs, and each ordered a red glass of wine once the waitress arrived at our table. Then, she took our orders, since our menus were already on the table in front of us. 

After that, Beverly said, “Rachel, I brought you here tonight, because I wanted to ask you a question that I know that you have been waiting for me to ask you long ago.” Then, she pulled out a beautiful antique ring from her pocket. She stood up from her chair and was now kneeling in front of me.

Small tears of joy fell from my eyes, me being glad that I wore waterproof mascara. Beverly asked me, “Rachel Thomas, will you be my wife?” I nodded and replied, “Yes, Beverly, I’ll be your wife.” My fiancée smiled at me, as she placed the beautiful antique ring on my wedding finger. We both were on our feet now, and hugged, kissing lovingly afterwards. 

This was one of the best nights of my life. We sat down at our chairs, as our food and wine had arrived. We enjoyed our dinner, as we talked about wedding arrangements and the date we were going to pick to get married. Everything was coming together perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

Beverly’s POV  
It was the next day, and Rachel and I had to train with the Avengers, then make wedding plans. We figured that we could get married in a few months, since by then it will be Christmas time. We decided that it was better to be married by the holidays, since everything looked so nice around Christmas time in New York. 

I put on my Velvet Spider suit and Rachel put on her Orb Weaver Spider suit, so that we could go downstairs for our training. Then, there was a knock on our bedroom door. I went to go answer it, and it was my dad. 

He asked me, “Hey, Beverly, can I have a word with you?” I replied, “Sure, what is it, dad?” He said, “Come with me to my office, it’s something important.” I nodded and replied, “Sure, I’ll go with you.” Then, I followed my dad to his office, and took our seats at his desk when we arrived there.

He told me, “Well, there’s a new villain in Paris, France, and their embassy told me that I had to defeat this new villain by myself, with the help of Emily. The embassy said that we are the only two Avengers that are strong enough to stop this villain from terrorizing Europe. Also, both us will have to move over there and live there. I’m taking Thor with me, since he’s my mentor on controlling the Scarlet warlock powers. That means that I am going to leave you in charge of the rest of the Avengers. I will leave all of the instructions on what to do as the new leader here in the US, since I will be the new leader in France, and your mom will be my right hand person. I will have to make a new team of Avengers in Paris. It’s up to you to add more members to the Avengers here in the US. I know that you can do this, and you’re more than capable of doing so. Your mother and I will leave with Thor after Christmas.”

I was silent, and then replied, “Thanks, dad. I won’t disappoint you.” My dad smiled at me, and said, “I know you won’t. I’m so proud of you, Beverly. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Brave, strong, courageous, and always putting others first before yourself. I didn’t leave John in charge, because he doesn’t seem interested on being a leader, but there is something about you that the Avengers trust. So that’s why I’m leaving you in charge. I also heard that you’re getting married by Christmas, so that’s why I decided to leave with your mom and Thor after that. We wouldn’t want to miss out on your wedding with Rachel for the world. I will be alright, and I promise to not ever turn into a vigilante again. I think with everything that has happened, I have learned my lesson. So Beverly, I just wanted to tell you congratulations, and I know that you will take good care of everyone here.”

I smiled and stood up from my seat in front of dad’s desk to go to him, and gave him a hug as he stood up to return it. When we parted, he gave me a kiss on my forehead and said, “Gosh, you grew up so fast. It seems like it was yesterday that I was holding you in my arms, and you opened your eyes for the first time, and looked right at me. I was the first person that you saw, and now you have a huge future ahead of you. Something that my late uncle Ben taught me long ago was this quote ‘With great power, comes great responsibility.’ When I turned into a vigilante, I made a mistake on forgetting everything that my uncle Ben and aunt May taught me. Also, how Emily taught me how to be a great dad to you and John, and I’m sorry for forgetting that. Now I won’t let myself forget it. If you ever feel like you are in a dark place like me, while you’re carrying a huge responsibility on your shoulders, please don’t hesitate to text me or call me, because I will understand. You know that, right?” 

I nodded and replied, “Yes, dad I understand, and I forgive you for everything that you did. It wasn’t your fault. It was the Scarlet warlock powers taking over you. I’m glad that you’re okay now. I know that mom and Thor will take care of you, and make sure that your dark side doesn’t develop too much. Dad, you have always been too hard on yourself, and I understand that, because I myself get that from you. Maybe you turned into a vigilante, because you’re burnt out, and you have been a leader of the Avengers for too long. I’m glad that you’re given a chance to turn things around in France. You’re a lot stronger than you think, dad. And I’m always going to be proud to be your daughter, no matter what you do. Whether it’s all good or bad, I will always be by your side all the time. If you need anything, I’m always a call or text away as well.” 

My dad nodded and gave me one more hug that I returned. My dad is my whole world, and I would do anything to make him be proud of me. I’m a leader now, because he believes in me, and ignored all of my insecurities.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter’s POV  
I sent a group text to everyone to meet Beverly and I at the board room to make the announcement that she will be our new leader in the states, and I will be leaving to Paris, France with Emily and Thor. I don’t know how everyone will take the news, but I am sure that they will all be okay though.

Once I finished sending the group text, Beverly and I walked towards the board room. 

When we arrived there, everyone was taking their seats. Beverly and I walked towards the podium, and I said, “Good afternoon Avengers, sorry to interrupt you all from your daily training and activities, but I have a big announcement to make. The embassy in Paris, France told me this morning that there will be a new villain that I will have to defeat, alongside with Emily and Thor. We will be leaving after Christmas and Beverly’s wedding with Rachel. That means that, Beverly, my daughter will be the new leader in the states, because I will be the new Avengers leader in France. Please be good to my daughter, and respect her. She’s a very hard worker, and I am sure she won’t let me down. She won’t also let you all down as well. So please welcome Beverly as your new Avengers leader.” 

Everyone clapped and cheered for Beverly. She gave me a hug, as I hugged her back. We left the podium, and everyone was telling Beverly congratulations. 

Emily and John approached Beverly, giving her a big hug. Our family were becoming legendary superheroes. 

Emily said to our daughter, “We are very fortunate to have you be the new leader. I’m so proud of you, and I’m sorry that I haven’t told you that enough. The reason why I was so hard on you over the years, was because you didn’t believe in yourself, as much as we all believe in you. As you got older, you started to get this confidence that we all admire about you. I know that you will take good care of the remaining Avengers here, and will hire more. You and Rachel are perfect to take care of this place for your dad and I. We will keep in touch with you and John daily. Also, we will miss you a lot. Visit us during the holidays, since we can’t leave Paris under any circumstances. This new villain is dangerous, so we can’t let our guard down. Our family went through so much over the years, but at the end we all got each other.” 

I smiled and added, “Also, while your mom and I are in Paris, we are deciding to renew our vows. So we will let you and John know when we will have a small ceremony for that.” 

Beverly smiled and said, “Thank you, you both are the best parents in the whole world, and John and I will be there.” 

This was a really nice moment between the four of us. For the first time in a long time, we finally felt like a family.


	9. Chapter 9

Beverly’s POV  
It was finally December and it’s Christmas time. Today is finally the day that Rachel and I will finally be married. We decided to do our wedding here in the Stark Industries Building, where mom and dad had their wedding, and practically everyone else and their significant other. 

I was getting dressed in my room that I shared with Rachel, while my fiancée was getting ready in Natasha’s room that she shares with John, since she is her maid of honor. John is my best man, and I decided to not really have a wedding party, since everyone was pretty much guests. Everyone here is my family, and Rachel’s family as well. Her actual family did not want to know anything about her, or her new life with me. They had abandoned her many years ago, since she left with me when we were teenagers. 

I was very happy and anxious, but I have been waiting for this moment almost my whole life. As for having children, we decided to adopt a son in the future, after we are married. There are many adoption agencies in New York, so all we will have to do is just pick one, and go from there. 

Then, for our adopted son, we wanted my mom and dad to turn them into a superhero just like they turned Rachel into the ‘Orb Weaver Spider.’ That way we can keep the superhero tradition alive, and we can keep our future son safe. I always wanted a son named Miles, so I figured later on that could happen. 

Soon, it was time for the wedding ceremony to start. My hands were sweating from all the nerves. I looked at myself in the long wall mirror of my room. I fixed my velvet colored tie, and made sure that my white dress shirt, and navy blue suit weren’t wrinkled. Also, that my black dress shoes weren’t dusty. John walked into my room, and said, “Don’t be nervous, Bev, you’re gonna be great. Rachel is really happy to marry you. She is also very lucky to be with you. I’m very proud of you, sis.” 

I gave John a hug, that he returned, and told him, “Thanks big bro,” and we parted. Then, we headed out the room and went downstairs to join all of the guests for my wedding ceremony with Rachel.

Once we were downstairs in the lobby area, I walked down the aisle first to Kodaline’s “All I Want,” song since Rachel had me in mind when she first heard it, and it reminded her of how we first met. When I reached the altar, which was a small tall table where Thor was ready to perform the wedding ceremony for Rachel and I, John walked down the aisle with Natasha, which was already waiting on queue to walk down the aisle. 

Then, came my beautiful bride, Rachel, in a long light gray lace dress with a matching light gray veil, and held a bouquet of red roses, with a black ribbon holding them. She was wearing the colors of her ‘Orb Weaver Spider’ suit and I loved it. I was wearing the colors of my ‘Velvet Spider’ suit which she loved. 

She walked down the aisle to Christina Perri’s “A Thousand Years” song that I had dedicated it to her. Once she was right in front of me, she gave her bouquet of red roses to Natasha, as she held them. She put her hands in mines, and I couldn’t take my green eyes off of her. I said quietly to her, “I love you.” She replied the same way, “I love you more.” 

I smiled at her and soon Thor started the wedding ceremony. Rachel and I said our vows, and exchanged rings. For her, I got this wedding band to match her antique ring, and she got me this silver wedding band, that had ‘I love you Beverly’ engraved in it. I loved it so much. 

Then, it was time for us to be pronounced as wife and wife, and we gave each other a nice soft kiss on our lips. We could save the more passionate kisses for our honeymoon later.

After that, we all went outside to the garden area part of the building to take pictures, and then we went back inside for the reception where we had our evening meal, and dad gave me the special Avengers pin that he had to finally, and officially make me the leader of the Avengers in the states.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter’s POV  
Since it was the day after Christmas, it was time for me, Emily, and Thor to leave to Paris, France to our new Avengers home. It was hard to say goodbye to everyone, but they promised that they will visit us during the holidays, and during our birthdays as well. 

Emily, Thor, and I were nervous about leaving to France for good, because we didn’t know a single French word, but thank goodness that we have translators ready to tell us what the residents say to us, and law enforcement. The embassy there have really great English-speakers, since we communicate regularly, but there’s still some French people that are not too fond of Americans, so we knew we had to deal with them.

I got some French pocket dictionaries from Amazon that would be handy for those places where there’s no reception, and we couldn’t use google translate on our phones. Also, for when the Noir Lune is close to us, and we can’t bring our phones, just so the villain won’t track us and know where we are. 

I was packing my last suitcase, and headed downstairs to join Emily and Thor. We said our last goodbyes to everyone, and we all boarded the Avengers private jet in our superhero suits. 

We had to be ready in case we faced any danger on our way over there. The staff from our building helped us with our luggage, placing it underneath the jet. 

Once the three of us were in our seats, the pilots joined us, and were flying us to Paris, France. 

A million thoughts raced through my head, since my daughter was going to be in charge from now on of everyone, and I wanted the new Avengers to respect her. I already met a few potential ones over video chat, since I insisted on meeting them before I left. Some were nice and some weren’t, so I made sure that Beverly hired the nice ones. I was still worried about everything for some reason, but those are just my fatherly spider senses acting up. 

My thoughts were interrupted when Emily placed her gloved hand in mines, our fingers intertwining. She seemed to read my thoughts, because she told me, “Everything is going to be okay. Our daughter is smart, strong, courageous, and witty like you. She could easily be your doppelgänger. You have nothing to worry about. If she was a lot like me, you should be worried. But she’s another version of you, and you have to trust her. Check in on her every once in a while, but don’t overwhelm with calls and texts.” 

I nodded and replied, “Thanks for the advice, Em. I’m glad you’re coming with me on this mission. I’m sorry for letting you down the amount of times that I did. I promise to you that I will be faithful and loyal. And I will do the best that I can to be a great husband to you. I know that we aren’t able to have more kids, and that’s okay. I will no longer hold that against you. Em, I know some part of you is doubting on being with me. But I just want you to know that you can trust me again. I’m not going to run off with some hot French vigilante girl. I only belong to you, and I’m also very afraid of you. So I know that you will keep me in check...big time.” 

Emily smiled at me, and said, “I know Peter, I love you. I won’t give you up for anything. I can’t imagine on not ever being with you. I also can’t wait to renew my vows with you. I really want a do-over on our whole relationship, and start fresh. Everything that we have been through was so crazy. I could deal with a little less of the crazy stuff, and a little bit more of a normal relationship. I know that we might not get much of that, but I want a very stable relationship with you. I know that Thor is going to help you get those Scarlet warlock powers under control. I trust him that he will do that, if not he wouldn’t have came along on this trip with us. I hope that we pick the best people to join our team. I can’t wait to find out what this new adventure is going to bring to us. But I know that it’s going to be a good one.”

I replied, “I agree, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Emily smiled at me, and gave me a soft loving kiss on my lips. I kissed her back, and now wrapped my arms around her. She placed her head on my shoulder, and we decided to get some sleep before we arrived to Paris.


	11. Chapter 11

Beverly’s POV   
It’s been a week now since my parents left with Thor to Paris, France. I was sitting at my dad’s desk, sorting through some paperwork for the new Avengers for their payroll and training assignments. Some of them that I thought were nice, were starting to give me a headache, because they were asking too many questions about the trainings. They would say that the trainings were too hard or too tedious. 

I would tell them that they’re supposed to be like that, because we are the toughest superheroes in the United States, so we had to have the most intense trainings in the country. I also tell them that any other superhero out there would desperately want to be in their shoes, and to appreciate where they are now.

That seemed to help them feel more confident about themselves. Rachel, on the other hand, was trying to adjust to being my right hand partner. She was doing a great job, but she kept doubting herself. 

I kept reassuring her that she was doing a great job, especially on training others when I was busy at the office. My dad would call me every once in a while, just to check up on me. We would talk for like an hour on the phone or on video chat. Then, he would put mom on the line, or on the video chat. 

I would talk to them almost everyday, so I felt like they never left. Then, I was always calling my dad, because I had a question about something important, and I forgot how to do what I was supposed to do. He wouldn’t be bothered by it, since he missed me already even if we talked like five minutes ago. 

Him and I are very close, he’s technically my best friend. John was more of a mama’s boy, I guess because he reminded our mom a lot of her last husband that passed away. Everyday he started to look more like the both them. He was also speaking like an old wise man would talk. I was more of a witty and sarcastic person, like my dad. 

Well, I was finally done with some paperwork, and I had a few calls from the President of the United States, and he was a very nice person. He didn’t think that I was unfit for the job, and he kept cheering me on. Also, he kept saying that I reminded him a lot of my dad. Everybody keeps telling me that, but I considered that as a compliment. Since I was literally being compared to my hero. 

Once I was done with working at the office, I had to go help my wife with the new Avengers, I’m sure that she was having a headache by now with them. I went towards the yard on the back of the Stark Industries building, and it looked like some of the new Avengers were giving her a hard time, because she was yelling at them. And one of them, a guy, was yelling at her too.

I shouted, “What seems to be the problem here?!” I was in my Velvet Spider suit, and ever since I became the leader, I was training twice as hard in the basement area of the building with some super advanced bots, and I was starting to look a little bit more intimidating. 

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, and the guy stopped yelling at my wife. Rachel looked like she needed a break, and I told her quietly once I approached her, “I’ll take it from here. Go inside and get some rest, babe.” She nodded, giving me a kiss on my lips, that I returned, and then went inside the building.

I was now facing everyone, especially at the guy that was yelling at Rachel. I walked towards him and asked sternly, “You, what’s your name?” 

He replied awkwardly, “Max, the Black Sparrow.” I said in the same stern tone, “If you yell at my wife one more time, I won’t hesitate to kick you out of the Avengers. Is that what you want?” He shook his head, being intimidated by me. I told him, “You need to answer me when I’m talking you.” I was giving him a death stare as I was looking at him. He finally said, “No Mrs. Parker-Stark Del Mar.” 

I replied, “Good, now let’s go back to our training. The same goes for the rest of you, if you all decide to be disrespectful to me and my wife. The minute that you start to be, you will be kicked out, because every single one of you is replaceable. We have a long list of potential Avengers lining up to join us. So they will be happy to take your place. The reason you all are here is, because my dad, who is an international leader and hero, believes that you all have potential to protect the United States of America with the rest of the law enforcement here. So it’s your choice, either you behave and act like Avengers, or you’re out. Make your choice.” 

A girl, named Alice known as the ‘Yellow Warrior’ said, “We are all in, I personally want to be here.” I responded, “Good, glad to hear. Well now that all of you want to be here, Supersonic and Black Widow will be helping me train all of you until you can’t walk. Let’s start.” 

The training went smoother than I thought, everyone was cooperating and working together to defeat the advanced bots that were attacking us. John and Natasha were like duty sergeants as Supersonic and Black Widow, with the new Avengers, and I was loving every minute of it. 

Soon, the training was over and everyone was free to go back to their rooms. They were all limping from the amount of combat fighting techniques that they had to do, and now they weren’t big fans of me, John and Natasha, but this was only the beginning of it all. They want to be the best, so they have to train like the best.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter’s POV  
It was the next day and we had already settled in our new home in Paris, France at the ‘Les Avengers quartier general.’ That was the first thing in French that I learned so far when we arrived to Paris. It felt weird to wake up here, and not in the US. I had forgotten, because Emily had turned on the TV in our room when having her morning cup of coffee, and everything was in French. 

I got up, and received a phone call from the embassy. I answered the landline phone in the building that was in our room, and the person was also speaking in French. I put the phone away from my ear, because the person was sounding kind of rude. I looked at Emily, and she said quietly to me, “Just say oui, and au revoir.” 

I replied to the rude person, “Oui, au revoir,” and they hung up. I started laughing as Emily laughed too, looking at me, and not really paying attention to the TV. 

I hung up the landline phone, and Emily told me, “You need to watch some French television. It can seem very educational.” I rolled my eyes at her, and she got up from her comfy chair. She walked towards me, after finishing her cup of coffee, and setting it on the small table next to her.

I was sitting on our king sized bed and she sat next to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, holding me close to her. She told me, “We are going to have to adjust, and learn some French. It can be a fun experience, tough, but fun. Also, we can go sightseeing too. Paris is indeed the most romantic city in the world.” I joked, “Yeah filled with very rude people.” Emily laughed and said, “Yeah, some can be rude, but if we learn some French, we can blend in.” 

I nodded and replied, “Yeah, you’re right. Now we have to figure out what that person from the embassy said that we have to do today, because I have no idea. I’m so stressed out Em, I’m the leader of this whole thing, I’m supposed to know what I’m doing.”

She said, “I know, and that’s why I’m here to help you. Thor too, and we will make sure that you feel comfortable here in Paris, and that we can all work together to make this experience better. It’s not going to be perfect at first, but we will adjust. We are Avengers, we can do anything.”

I replied, “Thanks, babe. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Emily smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips that I returned. We parted, and this time I got a call on my cell phone. It was some European number, and I answered it. It was another person from the embassy, but they were speaking in English this time. 

He told me that we had to do some Avengers training session today with the new superheroes that would be joining us. Today we will be meeting them for the first time, and to wear our suits to be ready for our training. Also, that we had to be there in five minutes, and that there was a driver already waiting for us.

I said, “Thanks, we will be there soon,” and ended the call. Emily knew what we needed to do since I put him on speaker phone, so that she could hear the conversation too. Then, I forgot that she can already hear conversations already, when people are on the phone, or face to face, so I felt like an idiot. But hey at least she didn’t tell me anything to make me feel embarrassed. 

Emily automatically went to our walk in closet in our room to put on her Spider Girl suit on. Then, I went to the closet as well to get my Spider Man suit to put it on. I sent Thor a quick text to get ready for today’s training to meet the new Avengers, and to wear his suit.

Once we were all dressed, and ready to go, we all went to the kitchen to grab some granola bars for breakfast and then went out the door to get into the car that was waiting for us. This was our first day on the job, and I was quite nervous. I just hope our new people speak English, if not I’m totally screwed. So much for being promised automatic translators.


	13. Chapter 13

Beverly’s POV  
After the intense training session that the new Avengers had to endure, Rachel was already settled in our bedroom, since she already had a very difficult day. I had to shower and change out of my Velvet Spider suit to return to the office to answer important missed calls and video chats with the President of the United States. He was always contacting me on the regular about the nation’s issues, so we had to stay communicated at all times. 

Then, when I was in my comfy clothes, and ready to get started on some missed calls, I had a knock on my office door. I got up from my desk and went to go answer it. 

It was one of our youngest new Avengers, Miles Jones. He is 18, and has the superhero name, ‘the Lightning Shifter.’ He is just as powerful as the ‘Flash’ and a great addition to our team. 

He asked me, “May I speak with you, Mrs. Parker-Stark Del Mar?” I replied, “Yes, you may, come in and have a seat.” Miles walked in first, and then I followed him, closing the door afterwards. 

He took a seat in the comfy chair in front of my desk and I sat on my office chair across from him behind my desk. 

He said, “I haven’t been honest with you. The thing is that I lied about my age. I’m 16, and not 18. I ran away from my foster home, because I was being abused by my foster parents. After that, as I was running away, I stumbled across an electrical power plant close to my foster home. There was a big storm, and one of the chords was loose. It fell and landed on me, as I got electrocuted. I survived and developed my powers as ‘the Lightning Shifter.’ I escaped from the hospital overnight, and I came here to try out to be an Avenger. That was when I lied to your dad about my age. I apologize for what I did. If I am kicked out of the Avengers, I understand.” 

I was silent, and then replied, “It’s okay, Miles. Thanks for telling me the truth. I’ll tell you what, I will get in contact with the adoption agency that you are under. I will tell them that I found you, and you’re safe. Then, my wife and I will have to adopt you, so that you can stay here with us. How do you feel about that?” 

Miles smiled and said, “I feel great about that. Really? You would do that for me?” I nodded and smiled. I replied, “Yes, definitely. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Miles, this is your home now.” He stood up from his comfy chair, walking towards me around my desk. I stood up from my office chair, and he gave me a hug. I hugged him back, and told him, “You may go back to your room now. I’ll be here making some calls.” He nodded and left. I am going to have a son now with Rachel.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter’s POV  
I was standing in front of the new group of Avengers that I will be training with Emily and Thor. One problem that I was facing was that all of the new Avengers spoke French only. We didn’t have anyone that was bilingual, and there wasn’t a translator available for us during trainings, because all of them worked for the embassy. 

So it was impossible to teach a new group of superheroes how to fight when I couldn’t communicate with them. I decided to call the European number that called me earlier on my cellphone about today’s training session with the Avengers. 

The person from the embassy answered after two rings, and I told him that I needed to hire him full time for the Avengers trainings, because I didn’t speak French fluently, and I needed a translator ASAP. 

He said that he will be more than happy to work with me, since it will be an honor for him to do so. Also, that he will be here soon, so I was very relieved that I could finally get this training session started. 

Five minutes later, a black car arrived at our training camp, and my new translator stepped out. He closed the car door, and he looked really young, like in his early 20s.

He walked up to me, Emily and Thor, then once he reached me, he said, “Hi, I’m Jack, your new translator. What do you want me to say to the group of Avengers?” 

I replied, “I’m Peter, as you know already, and I want you to tell them that we are their new leaders now. Also, tell them our names, and that we will teach them how to do some combat fighting techniques with our powers. Last, that I will show them how to use their powers on the enemy, by them using the advanced bots in the training camp.” 

Jack nodded and told them what I said, this time in French, and they all understood what needed to be done for today. After that, the advanced bots showed up, and they all got in their fighting positions. 

Emily, Thor, and I were ready as well in our Fighting positions. Emily and I pressed the spider symbol on our chest of our suits to put on our masks, and we were ready to fight some bots. 

They came at us super fast, now attacking. Some new Avengers defended themselves quite well, but some had a hard time. So I decided to help them out, and then they were able to fight well. Emily also helped another group of Avengers that were struggling as well. 

It was a working progress, but I’m glad we were able to get the job done today with Jack’s help. Thor was making sure that my Scarlet warlock powers didn’t get out of hand, so he was mentoring me. 

After three hours of fighting advanced bots, we decided to call it a day. Then, there was a black bus waiting for me, Emily, Thor, and the rest of the Avengers so that we could all go back to the ‘Les Avengers quartier general’, our headquarters, so that our team can pick out their rooms and settle in for the evening. 

We were having some French chefs making us dinner at 5 pm, which was pretty early for dinner, but everyone here goes to bed very early. And today, they were serving us snail soup and lamb chops. I was not looking forward to dinner, that’s for sure.

I missed the food back in New York, because I knew exactly what I was eating, and I actually liked it. Here I had to try all kinds of food that I will never eat in my life, but I had to give it a chance, or else I would starve. 

Emily was kind of annoyed with me because of how picky I was being with the food, and I really did not enjoy my experience here in Paris as a new leader. She would tell me how I had to adjust, and to be grateful to have such an amazing chance to be someone great, after all of mess I made back home in America with my ‘Phantom’ vigilante stunts. 

She did have a point, so I decided to just apologize to her for being a brat, and I promised her I would do a better job as being a leader to these new group of Avengers. 

I looked around the table and they all seemed pretty happy, and like they’re adjusting well here. I was glad that they took a great chance to be trained by me, even if I wasn’t perfect at all. They were all just glad because I am a Stark, and they knew Starks never fail at anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter’s POV  
It was now a week since our first training session with the new Avengers and we were all pretty close friends by now. The new Avengers would teach me, Thor, and Emily some common French phrases that we learned pretty quickly as constant code words for each part of the trainings. We still needed, Jack, our translator to help us though for the more complicated phrases, and things ran pretty smoothly at the training camp. 

Today though we received a call from the embassy while we were training that the ‘Noir Lune’ was on the loose, and that we had to look for him tonight. The ‘Noir Lune’ translated as the ‘Black Moon’ only came out at night to cause chaos in Paris, so we had to be alert. 

There was going to be an outdoor event by the Eiffel Tower tonight, and I had to take my personal team, Emily, Thor, and Jack, as well as the rest of the new Avengers with me to go to that event, and protect the people that are attending. Most of them were important people in Paris, so this mission had to be a smooth operation. 

All of us were already in our superhero suits, and decided to continue our training until the evening, so that our usual black bus will be able to pick us up from the training camp, and take us to that event tonight. 

The new Avengers were quite nervous once the night quickly approached, with our training coming to an end for today, and the black bus was already here to pick us up.

We all entered the bus, and the Avengers bus driver took us to the event near the Eiffel Tower. From the French phrases that I remembered from our trainings, I had told the new Avengers to take their places once the bus makes a stop near the Eiffel Tower. Jack was very proud of me for my sort of good French, and he asked me if I still needed him to translate for the others. I of course told him, “Yeah, I do need you. I’m not quite fluent, yet.” He laughed, and Emily was laughing too, since she was sitting next to him in the bus. 

Soon, the bus made a complete stop, and we were a few minutes away from the Eiffel Tower. The narrow streets were filled with people, as well as the wider streets. We all decided to exit the bus in a single filed line. Emily and I were wearing our masks by now, and everyone protected their identities. 

Since there were so many people, we weren’t really noticed, so we quickly took our places, keeping a close watch for the ‘Noir Lune.’

Thor and Emily were with me, while Jack was at a good distance from us. Then, Emily said, “I think I should go look out for Jack, in case if the ‘Noir Lune’ tries to attack him, and he can’t protect himself. Remember he’s still a human.” I nodded and replied, “Yeah, that sounds good. We should remember to turn him into one of us later on, after all of this, so that he can be able to defend himself. Are you okay with us making a new vaccine for him?” 

Emily responded, “Yeah, sounds good. Love it when we get nerdy together.” I laughed and said, “Yeah, me too. Looking forward to our nerdy date in the lab room. Jack would be the third wheel, but oh well.” Emily laughed and replied, “It’s okay, well I got to go protect Jack.” I nodded and Emily walked towards Jack, as I stayed with Thor. 

He told me, “You guys make me sick, you know that?” I laughed and replied, “We seriously need to get you a hot French girlfriend.” He joked, “Nah, it’s okay. I am not in the mood to learn French. I am too busy for that, since I have to make sure that you don’t do your vigilante stuff. I’m babysitting you, remember?” 

I said, “Yeah, you’re right. But still you need to get a girlfriend. Emily makes sure that I don’t do vigilante stuff, since the last time that I did that, she kicked my ass and killed my vigilante girlfriend with her bare hands. I think I’m good with her as a babysitter.” 

Thor laughed, and replied, “Well, Damn, she scares me. Yeah, I guess I do have time to get a hot French girlfriend. Not the crazy wife material kind like yours, though.” 

I laughed and said, “I do like them crazy, also beautiful as well, and that’s Emily. Not to mention that she also killed Wanda with her bare hands too, just because they were both fighting over me that one time. Now that was quite something.” 

Thor laughed and replied, “Damn, I guess chicks dig scientific nerds like you. I still think I can get a girlfriend. Take her out on a nice date. Yeah, that sounds nice. When is this ‘Noir Lune’ coming? I’m tired of looking at people having fun, while we are over here just chilling.” 

I laughed and said, “I don’t know, wait...I think I see something flying up in the sky from a distance. Oh...yeah...that’s him. Let’s stay here and wait for him to do something, and we will fight back.” Thor nodded, and then the ‘Noir Lune’ started shooting blue beams of light, just like I could shoot some purple ones. 

One of them landed on the street, where the people were standing, and then everyone started running for cover. Then, all of us left from our places, and started attacking the ‘Noir Lune’. He didn’t stand a chance, because I used my Scarlet warlock powers on him, as well as my radioactive spider powers. 

Then, Thor used his hammer on him to distract him with all of the thunder it released, while the other Avengers and Emily protected the people in Paris. It was a battle between good and evil, until we managed to defeat him. 

He was trying to steal my Scarlet warlock powers as we shot beams of purple and blue light at each other. But I ended up taking his powers, since Thor’s hammer was on the ground and absorbed all of the powers from the ‘Noir Lune’. I shot my spiderweb at the hammer before the ‘Noir Lune’ could get to it, and now it was in my grasp, after I pulled it towards me off the ground. 

The powers of the ‘Night Lune’ were now in my system, and the villain came down from the sky with a loud crash, and he was unconscious. The war between good and evil was over, and we defeated him. 

I was starting to feel quite different now, but I knew I was okay. I gave Thor back his hammer, and he told me, “Peter, I think you just became one of our gods.”


	16. Chapter 16

Beverly’s POV  
It’s been two weeks since Rachel and I adopted Miles, and now he is Miles Parker-Stark Thomas. The adoption process was very smooth, since law enforcement is on our side, and we already do so much for the state of New York, and the rest of the United States as the Avengers. 

I was waking up next to Rachel, and it was our day off from training, and everyone was able to enjoy the day. It felt nice to wake up on a Saturday and do absolutely nothing. Then, I was getting a FaceTime call from my mom on my iPhone 10. I sat up on my bed that I shared with Rachel, and answered the call. 

My mom was saying, “Beverly, there’s something happening with your dad. He inherited the powers of the ‘Noir Lune’, and now according to Thor, he is one of his new gods. He defeated him by himself with the help of Thor and his hammer. I guess the electricity coming from the hammer mixing with the beams of light from your dad, and the villain, made some kind of reaction that all of the powers of the villain were absorbed by the hammer. Then, your dad took it before the villain could, and got all of his powers from it. That’s the only way that the ‘Noir Lune’ died. Your dad is a very powerful god now in Thor’s world, and now he has to go with Thor to meet his other gods so that he can be a part of their world. Peter can no longer stay with us, neither can Thor. It’s part of their rules. He goes away with Thor tomorrow, and now I’m in charge of the new Avengers here in France. Can you please come to Paris to say goodbye to your dad?” 

I nodded and said, “Yes, mom, I will go, but I will need to take Rachel with me and your new adopted grandson, Miles. He’s a new Avenger with us that turned out to be 16 instead of 18, and I would like for him to say goodbye to his grandpa.” 

My mom smiled and replied, “That sounds like an amazing idea. I’m so happy for you and Rachel. Please, go do what you need to do, and please get here to Paris soon. I will try to delay the process of Peter leaving with Thor, just so you can be here on time with your new family. I don’t know if I will be able to see Peter again, I just hope that I do.”

I said, “I hope so too. I’m so sorry mom, that you have be by yourself again after what you went through with Steve.” My mom nodded, and replied, “Yeah, that was very painful. It just hurts to say goodbye to your dad. I love him so much, and I wanted us to renew our vows. I guess we can’t do that anymore.”

I nodded and said, “He knows how much you love him, and I’m sure that there has to be a way that you both can see each other again. He can’t just go away to another world forever.” 

My mom was crying by now, wiping small tears from her eyes. I just felt so bad, and I told her, “Mom, I am here for you in case you need anything. I promise you that, and John will be there for you too. If you need to call us every five to ten minutes, please do so. We don’t want you to go through this by yourself.” My mom nodded and replied, “Thanks, sweetie. I love you and I’m so proud of you. You’re just like your dad, and look more like him everyday. I know that every time I see your face, I’ll think of him.” 

I smiled and said, “Thanks, mom, that means a lot. Glad I could help. Alright, I’m going to start packing now, and leave Natasha in charge with John. Since, he’s not good at saying goodbyes, and they are the only ones that know how to do my job, and Rachel’s. I’ll call you when I land in Paris.” 

My mom nodded, and replied, “Okay, sweetheart. See you soon, and have a safe flight.” We said our goodbyes and pressed the red button on our iPhones. 

Once Rachel was awake, I told her what happened with my dad, and then both of us started packing bags for a week. I also told Miles to pack as well, since I sent him a quick text to his phone about the situation. Then, we all boarded into the Avengers private jet, and our pilots were now flying us to Paris, France. My heart was hurting, because I didn’t want to say goodbye to my dad. I am going to miss my best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Beverly’s POV  
We had arrived to Paris, France in the Avengers private jet, and we landed on the small runway on the back of the ‘Les Avengers quartier general’, the headquarters. Then, the jet made a complete stop, and we unbuckled our seatbelts. 

The staff from the building came to collect our bags from the private jet to take them to the rooms where we will be staying. Rachel, Miles, and I exited from the jet and entered into the building. It was night time, so I am going to take advantage of the time that I have left to spend with my dad, before he leaves with Thor to his world in the morning. 

Soon, my mom was coming towards us, from down a long hallway in the building, and gave me a hug. She was in her Spider Girl suit. I’m guessing that she was done from having a training session with the Avengers. Then, she gave my wife a hug, and afterwards a hug to Miles. He said, “It’s an honor to meet you. You’re a legend.” My mom smiled and replied, “Thanks, Miles, I’m very happy to meet you. Welcome to the family.” 

Then, my dad came walking towards us, with Thor next to him, both of them in their superhero suits. My eyes started to develop small tears of sadness. I really didn’t want to say goodbye to my dad.

He finally had reached us with Thor, and he gave me a hug. I held on to him like my life depended on it. I started to cry, as he soothed my back, trying to keep me calm. I just couldn’t imagine saying goodbye to him. 

He told me, “Everything is going to be okay, Beverly. Where I’m going, I will be safe. Thor is going to be there with me. I’m a god now in his world, and I’m too powerful to be on earth now. Your mom is going to take care of the Avengers here from now on. Now it’s up to you and John to look after her for me. I will always be in your heart, where ever you go. I know that I won’t be able to see you again. But I want you to be the eyes and ears of everything going on in the states. I know that you can do that for me. I love you so much, and I’m so proud of you. I’m going to miss you. Where I will be, I will watch over you. I will guide your every step and keep you out of danger. If you need me, always look up. And I’ll be there for you.” 

We parted, and he wiped the tears from my eyes with his gloved hands, his thumbs drying up my tears. I replied calmly, “I know, dad. I love you too, it’s just really hard for me to say goodbye to you.” He nodded and said, “I know it’s hard, but you’re the strongest person that I know. And I know that you can be able to look after everyone else back home in New York, and the nation, because that’s just who you are. You make me proud, okay?” I nodded and replied, “Okay.”

Then, I introduced him to Miles and he said, “I know him, he lied to me about his age, but that’s okay. At least he told you the truth. I’m glad he’s part of our family, he has someone to look up to now. And that’s you.” I smiled and replied, “Yeah, he does, and don’t forget my wife, Rachel. She turned out to be a badass as the Orb Weaver Spider.” My dad smiled and responded, “Yeah, I am guessing that she did. I’m glad that Emily and I could help her become a great superhero.”

Rachel said, “Thank you to the both of you for changing my life for the best. I will miss you Peter. I hope that wherever you’re going is a great place, and that you will always look after my Beverly. I also promise to look after her too, as well as Miles. You’re going to be an amazing god.” 

My dad smiled and gave Rachel a hug, as she hugged him back. I was starting to get emotional again, and they had parted. Soon, Thor said, “Well, it’s time to get some rest, because Peter and I have a new world to go to in the morning. It’s a long journey. I promise you girls and Miles that I will take good care of Peter. He will be an amazing god among the rest of us. We will be up in the galaxy looking after you. If you all need anything, like Peter said, always look up, and we will protect you.” 

We all felt calm after that, and decided to go to bed. I knew I was probably going to stay awake for a while. When everyone was in their rooms, resting for the night, I decided to change into my Velvet Spider suit. Rachel was in our bed, under the covers, and I told her, “Don’t wait up for me, babe. I’ll be back early in the morning.” She nodded, and I gave her a soft kiss on her lips, as she kissed me back. We parted, and I pressed the spider symbol on my chest of my suit to put my mask on.

I went out the building from the second story window, since the building was in the shape of an apartment complex, and there were trees nearby. It was very easy for me to start swinging from tree to tree, out into the night. 

There was a town square nearby before getting to the Eiffel Tower, and I settled myself on top of a nice tall building. I was up on the roof, looking out into the city of Paris. The view was so beautiful at night, at least this can calm my anxious thoughts. I don’t know what I’m going to do without my dad being around.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily’s POV  
My Peter was gone to a new world with Thor, and I miss him a lot. Depression is real, and I feel very numb inside. I have to be in charge of these new Avengers that him and I have trained for the past couple of weeks all by myself. With this sadness that I feel inside, I don’t know how to even be Spider Girl anymore. 

I was in my room that I shared with Peter, all alone in our bed. I was under the covers, with small tears rolling down my face. Beverly decided to stay a little longer in Paris with me along with Rachel and Miles. She even decided to take over for me for the trainings with the Avengers, because I just couldn’t seem to get out of bed. 

Then, I saw this device on the ground, it seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. I decided to get up from the bed, and walked towards the strange device on the floor. 

I was in my comfy pajamas that I have been wearing all day. Today was day three of Peter being gone, and I was not taking it well. 

I sat on the floor in front of the device. I tried to pick it up, but it seemed to be glued to the floor. Then, I saw a button on it, and I pressed it. A hologram came out from it, and it was my Peter. 

I wiped a tear that was rolling down my cheek, as I noticed that I was crying. He told me, “Emily, I wanted to leave this here for you, so that you could see me all the time. I’m sorry that I left you here all alone, but Beverly is here for you and her family. I miss you already, and it’s been three days since I have left. Things are pretty cool up here with Thor and the rest of the gods, but my heart is down on earth with you. I love you so much, and you will always be the love of my life. One more thing, I want you to turn around, because I have a surprise for you.” 

Soon, Peter’s hologram disappeared into the device, and I stood up. I turned around, and there was a superhero suit on our bed. It was similar to my Spider Girl one, but in gold. There was a note on it and it said, “Babe, I want you to wear this suit from now on. I made it myself for you. I have the same one, since it’s my new Spider Man suit up here. When you wear this, you will always think of me, and will take me with you on every mission that you go to, as well as every training session with the Avengers. I want you to always remember who you are. Don’t quit what you’re good at. I’ll always look after you. Love always,   
Peter.” 

I held the very amazing suit in my hands, and decided to put it on. I took off my pajamas and pressed the spider symbol on the suit so that it could cover me automatically. It fit perfectly, and I looked at myself in the long mirror that was on our bedroom wall by the dresser.

I looked like I could be a goddess if I wanted to be. I felt really great in it, and like I am Spider Girl again. Suddenly, all of my sadness went way, and I felt very strong. Like my powers all of a sudden enhanced. 

I saw my hands and they had a glow to them that seemed to have a purple color. I placed them in front of me to take a closer look, and larger purple beams of light glowed even bigger. Did Peter give me some of his Scarlet warlock powers? Making me be half Scarlet witch? I guess he did. 

I decided to go downstairs to meet up with Beverly at the Avengers training camp, on the back of the ‘Les Avengers quartier general,’ our headquarters. 

As I approached her and the group of Avengers, they all stared at me. Then, they started to bow down to me, like I was some kind of goddess. Even Beverly bowed, and she is my daughter, and an amazing leader. 

I began to say, “You all may stand up now. Beverly, I’ll take it from here.” She simply nodded, letting me take over for today’s training session, and the rest of them. I am going to be fine from now on.


	19. Chapter 19

Beverly’s POV  
I was back home in New York now with Rachel and Miles. My mom seemed to have turned into some kind of goddess overnight. Maybe my dad may have had something to do with that. He seems to be the only man in my mom’s life who seems to know her, and love her for who she is. 

I really admire the true love that my parents have. Even if they’re worlds apart, it seems like they are both together no matter what. 

Rachel seemed to be a bit distant since we got back from Paris. We were in our room, settled in for the night in our bed under the covers, and I was holding her in my arms. We had just made love, and she was silent. 

I got her on top of me, and held her now by her waist. She was facing me now, and I asked her, “What’s the matter? You have been distant since we got back from Paris. Can you tell me what is on your mind?”

She replied, “I thought you already knew what I was thinking. That’s your biggest superpower, remember?”

I rolled my eyes, annoyed by her being snappy with me. I said, “Babe, just tell me what’s going on. You’re very hard to read right now, and your thoughts are blocked off from me.”

Rachel let out a deep sigh, and replied, “Okay, don’t get mad, but we were just in the most romantic place in the world, and we didn’t spend that much time together. You didn’t even bond with me and Miles on a family trip to the city area. I wanted to sightsee, and so did Miles. But no, everything is always about you and your parents. It’s enough that you’re the leader here, and your parents are like gods now. But what about me and Miles? Do you even have time for us anymore?”

I stared deeply into her eyes, and I felt bad for making her feel that way. I said, “I’m sorry that I made you feel way, and Miles. You’re right, you both are my family now. But my mom and dad are my world, and they taught me everything that I know, and made me be the person who you love. And they needed me, because this was very important for them both. My dad is in another world, and he’s my best friend. He’s the first person that I saw when I was born, and the first person that I came out to for my gender preference. He loves me for me, and is always proud of everything I do, even if I mess up a lot. I’m sorry that things didn’t go well with you and your parents, but can you please respect that my parents needed me. My mom was falling into a deep depression, and was starting to forget who she is. If it wasn’t because of my dad showing her who she really is, and turning her into a goddess, she would have had forgotten who she is forever. The world would not have been the same without Spider Girl. She’s the only chance that the world has for an amazing and powerful superhero. I can’t even match up to be as good as her. My dad is a very powerful hero as well, and I’m even lucky that he compares himself to me. So please understand where I’m coming from.”

Rachel looked into my eyes, and replied, “I think that we should see other people.” I was silent, what was my wife saying to me right now? 

She said after reading my thoughts, “Please don’t act surprised when all I have been to you is second best, and you don’t even pay attention to Miles. He has two moms you know, not one. He needs to know that you really want to be there for him. Teenagers are so sensitive and they need parental love. They also demand a lot of attention. If you want to give him a male perspective, then do so. I can’t be both on a male and female perspective to him. It’s just going to confuse him more. Maybe he just needs a father figure, and I can’t let you confuse him more. I don’t want to be a bad mother to him. When it comes to me being the ‘Orb Weaver Spider’ and being a mom to Miles, being a mom comes first. If you can’t put Miles as a first priority, then we can’t make this marriage work. Priorities change when there’s a kid involved, especially an adopted kid that was abused by his foster parents, and turned into a superhero overnight. I’m going to be packing up my stuff tomorrow, and I’m taking Miles with me. We are moving to Manhattan, I got a new job in an criminal justice agency. Miles starts private school in two days. Good luck with everything, Beverly, and I will send you the divorce papers later.” 

With that, she got up from on top of me, put her clothes back on and stepped out of our room maybe sleep in Miles’ room. He has a sofa bed there that I let him have in case he made new friends in the building, and they wanted to hang out in his room. 

My heart was shattered...my dad is gone for I don’t know how long, and my wife is divorcing me. I guess being Beverly and the Velvet Spider is not as easy as I thought it was.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost thank you all so much for reading my series. Also, for following my Twitter page @SecretsSpider (Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl). That means the world to me. Next week I will start writing part 3 of the series, so stay tuned for new villains, new characters, and a lot of plot twists. Thanks for your support :).

Beverly’s POV  
It’s been a week now since Rachel left from the Stark Industries Building with Miles. I was in my office, looking at the divorce papers in my gloved hands, since I was in my Velvet Spider suit. I was training with the Avengers all day on the back of our building, and they were doing really well fighting off the advanced bots that I upgraded. Yes, I am a billionaire and have been since I inherited my dad’s fortune and Tony’s. My mom also had her share, because my dad loves her so much. 

I wanted to seriously rip up these divorce papers, but I knew I had to sign them, because I wanted Rachel to be happy. I also wanted Miles to have a bright future.

I simply went ahead and signed them with a blue pen. When I was done, I placed them back in a gold envelope, and then went to the mail room to have our personal mailman deliver them to the court system, so that it could finalize my divorce with Rachel.

The mailman gave me a preoccupied look, and I simply told him, “Just because I’m the ‘Amazing Velvet Spider,’ it doesn’t mean that my life is perfect.” He replied, “Not all superheroes have perfect lives all the way, but it can only change with you, if you make your life perfect.” 

I nodded and replied, “Wise words from the mailman, nice. I’ll keep that in mind.” The mailman smiled at me as I gave him a soft pat on his shoulder and walked away towards the garden part of the of the building that was outside. 

It was night time and I decided to look up at the stars above. I thought of my dad, and how much I needed his help. didn’t have a wife anymore, and no son. They both abandoned me. Small tears fell from my eyes as I kept looking up at the stars, until I noticed that one of them shined more brightly than the others. There I knew that my dad was looking down, my tears stopped falling from my eyes.

I was happy to know that my dad is always with me wherever I go. All I have to do is just look up.


End file.
